Chemistry
by SEN10RS
Summary: Gabriella is in the science lab during free period, and shows Troy how chemistry can be fun! ONE-SHOT- Rated M for a reason!


**This is a little one-shot that I just thought of. Read and review! **

**Warning:**** Contains material not suitable for young children. Read at your own discretion.**

**CHEMISTRY**

**Gabriella POV:**

I was in the chemistry lab working, when Troy stopped in during free period.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming around behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Chemistry," I replied with a smile.

"Fun?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"It can be," I replied turning around in his arms and giving him a seductive kiss. I quickly turned around, with a smile on my face and continued working.

"Oh, like you can get away with it that easily," Troy responded, spinning me back around.

He held me tight against him, and kissed me passionately. Our kiss quickly deepened, and our tongues danced together, swirling around each other. He moved his hands to my back and gently rubbed his fingers along the top of my panty line.

I squirmed at his teasing, and brought my hands up to his muscular arms. I ran my hands over his biceps, and then back down over his triceps. "You're so sexy," I whispered into his ear.

"Mmm," he replied kissing me sweetly. He brought his hands around to my front and gently rested them on my shoulders.

I took a step back and looked into his blue eyes. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too," he responded with a kiss. He slowly, seductively, moved his hands from my shoulders down to my breasts. He gently massaged them, over my tank top, circling his hands and gently squeezing.

"Oh, oh," I quietly moaned.

Troy smiled, knowing he was pleasing me.

My heart started beating faster, and Troy placed his hand over the middle of my chest. "Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum," he said imitating my heart rate.

"Oh, like yours isn't doing the exact same thing," I said with a smile on my face. I lowered my hands to the hem of his basketball jersey, and slowly moved my fingers toward his muscular chest. When I felt his heart beating below my hands, I smiled up at him. "See."

"Yeah, look at what you're doing to me," he said with a smile.

"Oh, but you're totally enjoying it," I replied.

"Oh yeah," he said, removing one strap of my tank at a time, and placing a kiss in its previous position.

I leaned my head back enjoying Troy's kisses and being with him. He took that opportunity to plant kisses down my neck, and then continued when he reached the top of my boobs.

"Oh my god," I whispered quietly, trying not to make too much noise.

Troy chuckled quietly to himself and moved his hands to my hips. I could feel his hardened penis against me as he started rocking my hips back and forth and side to side, continuing to kiss my breasts. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm," was all I was able to manage. I could feel myself getting wetter and wanted Troy so badly. "I want…"

"What do you want?" he asked, coming around behind me once again. He slipped on hand into the pocket of my shorts. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He removed his hand from my pocket and slid his hand down the front of my shorts. "Is this what you want?" he asked again, placing his hand on my patch of hair, outside my undies.

"No…"

"How about this?" he asked, moving his hand lower. He ran his hand over my clitoris, teasing it playfully.

"Troy. Oh! Ohmygod!" I said my voice getting slightly louder.

"Shh!" He whispered. He moved his hand over my opening, and teased it, slowly putting his finger in and out, through my lacy underwear.

I moaned. "Troy, I need you."

He smiled. "Like this?" he asked, moving his hand into my panties, so it was touching my hot skin.

"Yeah, but keep… going."

He moved his hand over my opening, but rested it there, not moving it. I rocked my hips back and forth, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

"Troy Bolton, if you don't move your hand in three seconds, I am going to explode like sodium and water," I said, needing him more than ever before.

"Oh really?" He asked. "I'd like to see that."

"TROY!" I said loudly. It felt like I was yelling, but I couldn't exactly control my voice level at the point. "I need you RIGHT NOW, and what are you doing? You are teasing me uncontrollably, and making it very difficult for me to stay calm."

"If I do this for you, what are you going to do for me?"

I let out a seductive smile. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I hate surprises."

"Not from me," I replied with a laugh. I brought my hand down to his hips, and then gently swept it over his erection, outside his basketball shorts.

"Oh god!" Troy said, feeling his emotions rise.

"See what it does?" I asked, as his hand continued to rest just outside my opening. My hips moved slowly back and forth, proving my point.

"Alright, you win."

I smiled.

"This time," he added moving his finger quickly in and out. "My god, Gabi. You are soaking wet."

"I told you," I replied, enjoying the pleasurable feeling.

"Ready for more?" he asked. I nodded, and he put two of his fingers in. He slowly circled them around, and pulled them back out. I whined for more; he repeated the action. I whined again, but this time, he stuck two fingers in me and moved them back and forth.

It felt so good! "I love you, Troy," I said. "I love you so much!"

"Aww, Gabi, I love you, too!" He swirled his fingers around in a circle again, hitting my spot each time he went around.

I moaned, arching my back. "Oh, oh!"

"Do you like this," he said continuing to swirl in circles, "or that," he said changing back to moving his fingers back and forth, "better?"

I let out another moan as he switched back and forth, waiting for my answer. "I- I don't- I don't care," I said. "They're both… amazing."

Troy smiled at my reaction. A few second later, he swirled his fingers around one last time, and pulled out.

I whined, making it clear that I didn't want him out of me.

"I'm sorry Gabi, but I can't have you come right here…"

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest pretending to be mad.

"You can't be mad at me," he said with a smile.

"No, I can't be." I smiled back. "My turn."

Troy let out a sexy smile, and removed his hand from my shorts. He licked them clean and then brushed his fingers on his shorts.

I leaned in for a quick kiss, and then pulled back, hovering over his lips slightly. I brushed my lips over his, but didn't kiss them.

"You're such a tease," he said pulling me close.

"So are you!" I said with a smile. I moved my hands slowly around to his back and let my hands rest just above his butt. I gently ran a couple fingers up and down his spine, making him shiver with pleasure. When I could tell he had completely relaxed, I lifted his jersey and found myself, once again, moving my hands up to his chest. I let them roam around, feeling his muscles there, and on his arms, for a few minutes.

"Mmm." I looked into his blue eyes. I could look at his eyes for days and never get tired of it. His eyes told me everything I wanted to know, and right now, they were longing for me. "Troy," I whispered, "how much do you want it?"

He looked back and me and gave me a fiery kiss. I could tell that he wanted me more than we could allow at school. "Well, like you said, 'I can't have you come right here.'"

"Why not?" He whispered harshly, but full of love and want and need.

I looked back up at him and brushed a finger over his lips. "We can't make a mess in the chem lab, Troy. It's unsanitary." I batted my eyelashes at him, and he rolled his head back, trying to keep his bundle of nerves under control.

"Gabi…"

"Yes Troy?"

"Can you please…" he almost whimpered, "do some-thing?"

I smiled at his need and nodded. I lowered my hands to the waistband of his basketball shorts and slowly swept my hand across his erection. He let out a moan as I did it again.

"Gabi. Please."

I had never heard Troy beg for affection before. We always made sure to be equal with each other in how much pleasure we both received, and most of the time, we were doing it at the same time. This time, however, I was having more fun. I'm not sure if it was the teasing or the risk that we might get caught in this unruly act.

I moved closer to him, and used my body to heighten the tension.

"Teasing at this point is so mean," he said with a smile.

"But you're totally enjoying it."

"May-be," he said slowly.

I continued to roll my hips in circles and figure-eights, making sure to make contact with his hard penis every time.

"Gabriella Montez."

I stopped and looked at him. His eyes were full of love, as usual, but there was an even bigger part of his eyes this time. His sexual desire was winning him over, and his eyes were showing something I had never seen - lust.

"Alright," I said. "I'll stop teasing you." I brought my hands around to the side of his shorts and pulled back his boxers. I could almost smell the lust surging through his veins. I brought my hands around to the front of him and felt his hardness against my hand. I took it in one hand and stroked the tip with the other. I used my first hand and moved it up and down his shaft. His penis was almost vibrating under my touch.

He let out a moan of pleasure. When I looked back in his eyes, the love was slowly taking over the lust. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too," I replied with a smile.

I gently squeezed my hand around his hard member, and used the other to run a finger around the top of the shaft, just before the head.

"Ohmy GOD," he said, his voice getting louder.

"Shhh," I said removing the hand that was around his shaft and pressing it to his lips. "Not so loud."

He pressed his lips to my finger and brought it into his mouth. He gently sucked on the tip of my finger, and rolled his tongue around it.

"What happened to this being about me pleasing you?" I asked, pulling my finger away.

He gave me his sad eyes, but was fine with it when I returned my hand to its previous position on his erection.

He let out another moan as I worked my way up quickly on the top, but then slowly back down to the base, on the underside. "That feels…" he trailed off, his voice getting lost in the moment.

"That feels, what?" I asked, repeating the action.

He was squirming in my grasp, trying to hold onto his orgasm. "…feels so good."

I smiled and released my hands from his penis.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to face the table and wrote down an observation from the flask on the table into my notebook.

"Isn't chemistry fun?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Maybe I will even put up another chapter, where they actually have sex and orgasms. We'll see what I feel up to. Tell me what you thought and any tips or suggestions you have for the future and I will try to see what I can do with it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
